Algo más
by gaby1919
Summary: Dick y Donna siempre han sido los mejores amigo. Pero que sucede si siempre existió otro sentimiento de por medio. Algo más que ese amor platónico que siempre demostraro. Esta es la historia de como se formo ese sentimiento.
1. primera impresión

Era sábado y la liga de la justicia tuvo una reunión de última hora y en la entrada de la atalaya estaban dos niños aproximadamente de ocho años. Una chica con un traje similar al de la mujer maravilla solo que sin el escote y en vez de las dos ww ella tenia un águila, simbolomde las amazonas, la raza a la cual pertenecía. Junto a ella un chico con camiza roja, unos pantalones cortos verdes, una botitas de duende verdes y una capa amarilla por dentro y negra por fuera.

Estos niños eran Wonder Girl y Robin, protegidos de Batman y Wonder Woman. Se encontraban en la atalaya porque no habia quien los cuidara.

Era la primera visita de Donna al mundo del hombre, por su cumpleaños su madre Hipólita le habia permitido salir de la isla de Temisyra y estar con su hermana Diana, con quien se suponía que pasaria toda la semana pero, la reunion impervista les habia impedido celebrar.

Robin en cambio estaba alli porque queria que su mentor y padre, Bruce le presentara a su idolo Superman aunque Dick ya conocia a Clark Kent, pero no lo reconocio ya que no conocia al kriptoniano en persona.

Alli estaban, los dos sentados en las escaleras, uno junto al otro sin decir una palabra, en un silencio completamente aturdidor. Y muy aburrido, para dos niños inquietos que se llevarian muy bien si se conocieran.

Asi que Robin decidió hablar, pero al habcerlo, se tropezo con su lengua.

—ho...heee..yo...—, cerro los ojos en señal de frustración, hasta que escucho un murmullo similar a las risas de la persona a su lado.—¡De que te ries!.

—yo de nada— dijo la chica a su lado con una sonrisa de inocencia.—hola soy Donna de Temisyra, ¿y tú quiéndijo eres?.

— soy Robin el protegido de batman— solo dijo eso hasta que vio unos ojos azules como esperando a que dijera más —y hasta hay diré, es cuestion de identidad.

— ha si pues bueno yo soy la hermanna de Wonder Woman, lo cual me haria algo así como Wonder Girl .

— buen nombre, deberias usarlo.

— ¿usarlo para que?.

— pues como heroína — dijo Dick como si fuera algo ovio.

— he pues veras, no soy una heroína, solo una princesa que esta de visita—, dijo Donna con un tono de voz triste.

— oh lo lamento, yo no queria...

— no tranquilo es normal pero si es mi primera visita al mundo del hombre—. Dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— bueno my supongo que no has visto mucho, ¿verdad?.

— hee no, se supone que hoy con Diana conoceria New York. Pero bueno ya sabes, reunion..

— ¿qué dices si te muestro algo desde aqui?.

— ohh eso seria genial, gracias Robin —. Dijo la chica abrazando a un sonrrojado petirrojo.

Y los dos niños se dirigieron a la sala de observación de la atalaya, donde Robin empezo a buscar los lugares más interesantes para mostrárselos a su acompañante.

_**por favor dejen sus rreviws y diganme si les gusta o no, y si quieren que continúe.**_

_**Espero que les halla gustado.**_


	2. ¿Oh dioses que hago?

P.O.V Donna:

Luego de que Robin me mostró algunas imágenes de los lugares más llamativos en el mundo del hombre. Vinieron Batman y Diana por nosotros, al parecer mi hermana ya tenía planes para el resto del día, me llevo a comprar ropa civil ya que yo solamente tenía mi mi traje de "Wonder Girl" y un sencillo vestido de los que usamos en Temisyra.

En el centro comercial fuimos a unas tiendas y compre camisetas, faldas y tenis para utilizar como en casa, yo estaba acostumbrada a usar vestidos de lana ya que permite movimiento. así que mi idea fue buscar algo que se asemejara. No fue difícil porque Diana esta estaba allí ayudándome.

En la tarde comimos pizza y vimos películas. Mi hermana escogio "los juegos del hambre" y yo escogí "valiente". Luego me envió a dormir porque mañana visitamos a su amigo Bruce Wayne y a su hijo Richard Grayson.

P.O.V Dick:

Luego de que Bruce me recogió nos transportamos a Gothman, y mientras hacíamos patrulla en la noche me empezó a interrogar sobre Donna. Lo único que le dije es que era la hermana de Diana y qué era muy agradable, la verdad fue fácil estar con ella, pregunto si yo le había dicho mi entidad identidad y la respuesta obvia fue que no porque él lo prohibe. Al llegar a la mansión durante las vi a Alfred y a Bruce comentar algo sobre una visita pero estaba cansado así que mañana temprano sabría quién viene, ojalá no seas una de esas personas de alta sociedad.

Me levante me bañé me feel vestí, en si lo que hago siempre, luego bajé a desayunar; Bruce estaba sentado leyendo el periódico mientras Alfred estaba sirviendo. Curiosamente hoy estaba todo más arreglado que de es costumbre, en ese momento recorde lo de la visita.

—oye Bruce ¿por qué todo está tan organizado?.

—porque hoy tenemos visitas— no en serio, no se me había ocurrido, solamente soy el segundo mejor detective del mundo y eso no ese me había pasado por la cabeza. :-\

—¿bueno, y quien viene?— por favor no digas que una persona de sociedad, por favor no digas que una persona de sociedad.

—hoy vienen Diana y su hermana Donna.

—¿que?— quede en shock—tengo que arreglarme más— la única chica de fiar que había conocido de mi edad venía a verme sin mascara, tenia que verme bien.

—bueno Dick espero que te comportes bien— dijo con una sonrisa de que ocultaba algo, la verdad es dificil de decifrar, yo creo que vio mi reacción a la visita de Donna.

Desyunamos con algo de normalidad, pero lo uniceo que pasaba por mi cabeza era como actuer frente a Donna, ella es una princesa como Wonder Woman pero no tiene el aura regia como su hermana. ¿Cómo debería actuar?. Estaré sin mascara asi que ya no hay de que atenerme.

Estaba dando vueltas en mi habitación conm un traje muy presentable cuando entro Bruce y empezó a reírse.

—de que te ríes— dije muy molesto por su reacción.

—de como actúas.

—a si y como actuarías tú si la primera chica de tu edad que sabes que es diferente viene a visitarte y te ve sin un traje y sin mascara.

—creeme pase por eso cuando conocí a Diana, Selina y Ángela como Bruce. Pero aprendí que lo más importante es ser tu mismo. ¿Ahora si dime como te fue con la princesa?

—hablamaos, y le mostre muchos lugares llamativos de aquí, es muy agradable e inocente. Hacia muchas preguntas obvias y me gustaba explicárselas, también es muy persuasiva ya que notaba patrones en las acciones de las personas y conocía muy bien la historia de lugares antiguos contándome mitos griegos, que para ella son reales.

—al parecer disfrutaste estar con ella durante mi reunión. Y yo que pensé que lo más emocionante para ti seria ver a Clark/Superman.

—no me mal intérpretes, lo único que digo es que ella no des como las chicas de la escuela, superficiales.

—esta bien, esta bien. Lo único que tienes que hacer es ser tu mismo, igual que ayer en la atalaya. Estoy seguro que le agradarás.

P.O.V Donna:

Me despertó mi hermana Diana muy temprano para entrenar, somos amazonas y creo que Di sabe que Artemisa mi mentora y su eterna rival no la dejaría en paz si pierdo forma, aunque sea poco, se que cuando regrese lo primero que me preguntara es que aprendí.

Luego de el exhaustivo entrenamiento, y de varias técnicas nuevas. Me duche y me vestí de una manera sencilla con una falda, una camisa y un moño sobre mi cabello recogido. Cuando fuima desayunar vi a Diana muy hermosa y bien arreglada asi que me invadí de curiosidad sobre a quien ibamos a ver.

—oye Di, ¿a quién vamos a visitar?

—a un amigo y su hijo— podrias decir algo que no sepa ya.

—si , Di eso ya lo dijiste pero me refiero a quienes son, y no me digas sus nombres.

—ueno Bruce es el dueño de industrias Wayne y Dick es su hijo adoptivo— oh claro gente rica, que estrés, nunca fui buena para eso de la realeza— pequeña Troia dime ¿cómo te fue!ayer con Robin?

—Robin, es genial, me mostró lugares del mundo hermosos e interesantes. Fue muy amable y agradable, nada como los hombres habían descrito mamá y Artemisa. Respondía a todas mis preguntas aunque fueran muy bobas, escuchaba las historias que alguna vez nos contó mamá y las respeto aunque el no creyera lo mismo. Es una gran persona.

—bueno hermanita al parecer disfrutaste la estadía en la atalaya— dijo con una sonrisa picara, la verdad no de porque —Donna, ¿Robin te dijo cual era su identidad?.

—no, dijo que Batman no se lo permitía.

—ok.

—¿a qué se debe la pregunta Diana?.— realmente me desconcierto su respuesta.

—no nada cariño, no te preocupes yo me entiendo.

—bueno— la vedad creo que ni ella misma se entiende —Di, si tu amigo y su hijo son de sociedad, ¿Cómo me debo comportar?. La verdad no soy muy buena con la acutud de princesa.

Diana se rió y me miro con una dulce sonrisa. —nena solo se tu misma, como ayer con Robin.

—si pero Robin es Robin, lo acababa de conocer y fue amable conmigo. En cambio a ellos no los conozco, no se como son ni como actuar.

—si pero solo se tu misma, creeme eso funciona. A por cierto te vas a hacer pasar por Donna Troy.

—ok, ahora ya tengo identidad— Dije pensando en la cuestión de identidad de Robin ayer, me causo tanta gracia como lo dijo.

—bueno hermanota nos vamos— ¡Oh dioses aydenme!.

_**Espero que les guste, por favor comenten.**_


End file.
